


蜂蜜红茶

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	蜂蜜红茶

王柳羿的胳膊是真的细极了，被领带系了好几圈还多余了一截系了个蝴蝶结. 领带是喻文波的，不太常用，又是丝质的，绑在手腕上也不算太难受，只是限制了活动.   
比起手腕，更可怜的是小辅助细瘦的两条腿. 平时一直藏在队服长裤里，要不就是缠在喻文波腰上. 喻文波喜欢捧着他肉乎乎的屁股，一路摸到腿窝，然后盘在腰上. 不过今天这两条被粉丝们羡慕了好久的女团腿，大大的分开，全身都靠磨的发红的膝盖支撑着.   
王柳羿眼角发红，忍不住的吸了吸鼻子，可怜的像被抓起来的小兔子. 只不过小兔子才不会戴颈圈，只有不听话的omega才会被罚. 项圈上的皮革不如缠在手上的领带那样柔软，即使卡到最后一个扣仍然是松松垮垮的套在脖子上，随着人挣扎的动作在脖颈和锁骨处磨了一片红痕.   
真是越发会撒娇骗人了啊？   
喻文波从浴室出来的时候，王柳羿就保持着这个姿势，费力的扭头看他. 他抿着嘴不说话，嘴角可怜兮兮地往下撇着，看自己alpha眼神的好像在说，快来抱抱我嘛～  
小男孩总是会上当的，这次也不例外. 对方刚洗完澡，身上似乎还在往外蒸腾着热气，跪久了的王柳羿软了身子就往人怀里贴. 明显的示弱显然对alpha很受用，喻文波从背后抱着对方单薄的身子，挪了挪项圈的位置，舔舐起一片绯红.   
王柳羿的身子止不住的发抖. 怎么了，怕冷么，那很快就让你热起来哦. 酥酥麻麻的触感从身上各处传来，喻文波的手还在腰腹以及胸口来回游走. 喻文波他熟悉王柳羿的敏感点了，或者说王柳羿在他手上每一处都是敏感点. 摸到哪里都会引起一阵酥麻，再烧成一片滚烫.   
被简单的触碰就哄的迷迷糊糊，当喻文波的气息喷洒在他的腺体上时，他的神志短暂的清明了一下. 两个人滚过太多次床单，喻文波的力道拿捏的刚刚好，咬住腺体的一瞬间，王柳羿就尖叫着喷出一股清液.   
刚刚高潮过全身发软的小辅助腿一软差点坐在地上，却被提着圈绳拎起来. 喻文波摸了一手后穴流出来淫液，伸到小辅助的嘴里，夹着他的舌头玩弄.   
出乎意料的被咬了一下指尖，果然兔子急了也是会咬人的么？  
在性事上王柳羿一向乖巧听话，就算之前被折腾狠了也只会趴在喻文波肩膀上小声的啜泣. 两个人也不是没用过奇奇怪怪的道具，只是像今天这样一言不发就把他摁到落地窗前，还是第一次.  
王柳羿也一向是温柔的哥哥角色，无论是在比赛的时候对AD心态的管理，还是生活上对喻文波的照顾，甚至连第一次标记的时候，都是王柳羿一边端着软的不行的嗓音，一边安慰喻文波，“没事……不痛的……”  
只是柴犬弟弟长大了，也能从蛛丝马迹里探知王柳羿的秘密了.

喻文波把甜牛奶淋到王柳羿身上的时候，依旧跪在地上的omega剧烈挣扎了起来，“喻文波，你发什么神经？！”  
冰冷的液体从脖颈处往下滑，激的王柳羿抖了一下. 漂亮的锁骨里盛了一小汪，更多的则是顺着脊椎一路向下，没入股沟，落入了不为人知的地方. 项圈内侧也沾上了不少液体，更加方便了施暴者的转动. 喻文波拉着项圈往后一拽，脆生生得如豆芽一样的颈项别扭的往后仰着.   
无视王柳羿嗔怒的眼神和让自己住手喋喋不休的话语，喻文波把剩下的半盒牛奶从胸口处浇了下去. 胸前今晚还没被抚慰过，但已经挺立起来的奶尖好像张了口，胸腹间湿淋淋的奶渍倒像是自己弄出来的，倒又像是别的平时都被自己好好吞进肚子里的东西.  
仅仅靠临时标记就能高潮的小辅助身子滚烫又瘫软无力，却又被淋上了冰冷的液体，实在无力支撑的人只得向自己的alpha求助.  
这样粘粘腻腻的在身上好难受，我要你都弄进来，我会好好吃下去的.  
满身都是甜牛奶的omega当然美味，但……  
“蓝哥，你昨天晚上是不是也是这样黏黏糊糊的全身甜牛奶呢？”

今天白天的时候，微信突然收到一个好友申请，看到验证消息以后，喻文波还打算去问问他蓝哥，他偶像的男朋友加他微信是为了什么. 但那时候王柳羿正戴着耳机背对着他rank，为了不影响他的上分之旅，喻文波就没去打扰他. 通过好友验证以后，意外地收到了几个戴着绿帽子的士兵黄豆表情. 一番交涉以后，喻文波觉得这个帽子一半应该在自己脑袋上. 还有一半呢？哦，在金赫奎脑袋上.  
不可告人的秘密突然被人戳破，王柳羿张了张嘴，本来想反驳一下，却被人箍着腰拉了起来，龟头抵着臀瓣之间被甜牛奶浸湿，从内而外都湿透了的蜜穴，捅进了湿润的甬道.  
“甜牛奶的味道让你这么兴奋吗？”  
“蓝哥很喜欢这种黏黏糊糊的东西吗？”  
“昨天晚上是不是也是这样？”  
不，不是这样的…… 偷情被男朋友发现想矢口否认，脑子里却全是昨天晚上淫乱的画面. 被能拉出丝的淫液裹的手指，贴在一起磨磨蹭蹭就能硬起来的粉嫩肉茎，还有缺少alpha疼爱一直往外汩汩流着汁水的洞穴——然后他就不置可否地硬了.  
后面是熟悉的锲入感，渴望了太久没有被alpha照顾的后穴发了疯似的绞紧. 只是喻文波并不想这么快让自己的小辅助吃到甜头，只是微微动了动腰，带着黏膜的水声，肠壁大幅度的收缩，挤压着已经勃起，极具存在感的阳具.   
王柳羿的敏感点不是很深，平时用手指都可以摸到. 这会儿喻文波一手拽住项圈不让他乱动，扶着腰去磨那个让王柳羿头皮发麻的地方. 敏感点被照顾到的小辅助一下子软了腰，只是alpha的性器太过狰狞，他现在只堪堪吃了一半，就被顶到了敏感点，要是一不小心坐下去，那肚皮都要被肏穿了.  
被束缚着的哥哥哭出了声，终于被年轻的弟弟抱进了怀里. “好了好了，别哭了. 我是不是弄疼你啦，那我不动了.” 小男孩子总是天真的可爱，他低着头去亲王柳羿白嫩的耳垂，用牙齿细细的啃咬，终于还是在对方细细密密的呻吟中狠狠的咬了一口.   
真是个会咬人的柴犬. 王柳羿被咬痛了，凄厉地叫了一声，本能的想躲，可怜兮兮的往前爬了一步，整个人都贴在了巨大的玻璃窗上. 玻璃上映出来的少年满脸泛着不正常的潮红，身上还有残留的奶渍，眼泪顺着脸颊滑到下巴，两条腿分的太开，撑不住似的带着脚趾都在颤抖.   
可现在唯一能救他的人，正卡着他的两条腿，一只手还摸上了被牛奶和自己的体液糊的一塌糊涂的性器. omega的性器小巧可爱，即使硬了起来也能被一只手裹在手心.  
只是手淫对于已经被完全开发过的omega来说不算什么，他要的不是小男朋友贴心的暂停，他要的是他的alpha箍着他的腰用力捅到最里面，捅开他的生殖腔，把里面灌满精液. 就跟他们之前每一次一样，彻底的被占有.  
面子在情欲面前不值一提，王柳羿贴在玻璃上，像是找到了着力点一样，虚虚地往后坐着，像骑乘一样进出. 花心被凿出温暖的汁液，尽数浇在alpha滚烫的性器上. 腿间一片湿黏，白色的牛奶像是小辅助没能含住而流出来的精液.  
哎哟哟，怎么还没射进去就把自己搞得一塌糊涂了.   
每一下都撞在敏感点上，过度的快感卷的王柳羿手脚虚浮，没掌握好力度，把alpha的性器吞的太深，王柳羿把自己肏得浪叫不断.  
发情的小兔子谁会不喜欢呢？而且还洗干净了，扭扭捏捏地在你面前摆腰扭屁股，吐着舌尖喘气，还不忘勾引一样的红着眼看你，湿漉漉的眼睛好像在跟你说，求求你了，快点给我吧——但是我们波波柴是有气节的，他看到小辅助身上那些甜牛奶留下的痕迹甚至气的牙痒痒.

一首女歌手的韩文歌让王柳羿捡回了一丝理智，他全身发抖，眼泪不要钱一样的往下掉，后穴因为紧张绞的喻文波不得不深吸一口气撤了一点出来.   
只因为喻文波从之前胡乱扒下来的，他的衣服堆里找到了他的手机. 平时说批话时候听起来清亮的少年音，现在听起来像个小恶魔，“是你的偶像给你打电话哦？” 王柳羿气都没喘匀，一声娇媚到骨子里的“不行”还没说完，喻文波就已经按下了接听.   
“宝……宝蓝？”  
田野的声音听起来不太正常，但和不到24小时之前的语气听起来很像… Meiko前辈也被发现了吗？也在被alpha惩罚吗？前一天晚上还被对方用这种软乎乎的声音叫着名字，王柳羿咽了咽口水，鬼使神差的回应了一句，“Meiko…前辈…”  
被冷落了一晚上的乳头被揪了起来，被喻文波捏在手里拧了一圈，再往外扯. 奶尖通红充血，涨成一个小奶包，在人手下被蹂躏.  
“蓝哥，要专心啊！在床上还叫着别的男人的名字？你是皮痒了吧！” 这个臭弟弟怎么长大了以后这么坏啊！一边逼自己接电话，一边还假装无辜.  
他想去伸手抢那个时刻提醒着他和田野偷情被抓的手机，奈何双手还被绑在身后. 电话那头传来的喘息声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声刺激着王柳羿的神经，喻文波把手机放在不远处开了免提，这场单方面的惩罚却演变成了四个人的公开.   
哎哟，蓝哥你怎么又哭了啊？我给你解开，别哭了啊.  
柴犬弟弟依旧装的纯良，低头帮王柳羿解开项圈的时候，被人侧过头狠狠亲了上来.   
不要再说话了！不要再被别人听到了！小辅助瞪的圆圆的眼睛里全是羞愤，皮肤因为羞耻也泛起了粉红色.   
喻文波松开殷红的嘴唇，亲昵地舔了舔被皮革蹭红的肌肤. 这一点小孩子一样的撒娇，烧毁了王柳羿苦苦支撑的平衡，他依旧保持着扭头的姿势，低声求饶，“我撑不住了…帮帮我吧…”   
坏心眼的弟弟又揉了揉马眼，伴随着主人的泣吟，喷出了一股清液. 喻文波轻轻摁了摁王柳羿一片狼籍的肚皮，舔舔嘴唇，“撑不住了就坐下来吧.”  
喻文波的话像魔咒一样抽走了王柳羿的力气，他全身脱力的一下子坐了下去. alpha完全勃起的阴茎几乎要把他肏穿了，喻文波给他解开了帮着手肘的领带，他下意识的去摸刚刚喻文波摸过的地方，白嫩的肚皮上好像真的被顶起来了一个凸起.   
即使解开了束缚，王柳羿也没了反抗的力气. 他被这一下肏懵了，拉长的呻吟又带上了哭腔. 黏膜被拓开的撕裂感让小辅助叫得几乎劈了音，也顾不得电话那头的人能不能听见了，本来殷红的唇色泛了白，抽泣的声音梗在喉咙里，呻吟都断断续续的.  
小可怜儿好像真的委屈了似的，懵懵的掉眼泪，倒是让捉奸成功，证据在握的喻文波慌了神，抱着人没什么肉的脊背安抚着. 被捧回心尖尖上护着的人得了便宜还卖乖，回了点神就往人怀里蹭着，端着嗓子叫得可怜. 这凄凄惨惨的声音里倒还掺了点别的什么，像是蜂巢被捅开了外面坚硬的壳，里面甜的发腻.   
电话那头露骨又色情的话语好巧不巧得正好飘到王柳羿耳朵里，渐渐习惯了身体里的那根巨物，被性欲支配渴望交配的omega又小幅度地摆起了腰. 撒娇的声音似乎都沾了蜜似的，浇在喻文波心上，绞成一团，让他没法思考.  
“他们那里好激烈啊… 杰克哥～你也努力点嘛～”  
小辅助的声音不大不小，电话那头或许能听得到. 喻文波刚刚升起的那点怜悯心，又被人给浇灭了.  
不给坏孩子一点教训他是不会学好的.  
喻文波舔舔上牙，摁着小辅助细瘦的胳膊贴到了玻璃窗上. 喻文波的抽插幅度很大，抓着小辅助的胳膊不让他逃离. 快感铺天盖地的习惯而来，小腹处不断收紧，但又忍不住想要更多. 体内被捣出不少淫水，性器在抽插间都带着噗嗤噗嗤的水声. 碰到生殖腔口的时候，王柳羿扭着腰想躲开，最后被人在撞的通红的屁股尖上抽了一巴掌才乖乖的不动.   
“那里不行的……我还没到发情期……”  
小辅助满面春色，被肏的吐着舌头，残存的理智告诉自己不可以. 小猫又在卖可怜了，也不管是装的还是真可怜，他咬着下唇，扭着头，又是一副要哭的样子了. 可惜呀，喻文波已经不是那个你哭一哭就有用的弟弟了.  
喻文波掐着他乱扭的腰肏得更深了，手上的力度大到要把人捏碎了塞进自己身体里，忍着头皮发麻守住精关. 谁管你呀！你跟别人瞎搞的时候怎么不知道是不是发情期呢？  
小辅助的腹部被干的发麻，快感一阵一阵接着席卷难以招架. 脆弱的生殖腔终于被龟头干开了一道缝隙，内部更加滚烫的淫液浸泡着圆润硬挺的龟头，王柳羿被搞得神智不清，这已经突破他的生理知识范围了，生殖腔内挤进的阴茎瞬间涨大成结死死锁住温软的腔口，把精液紧紧包裹在狭窄的腔口里. 

电话不知道在什么时候被谁挂断了，王柳羿懵懵地从玻璃窗前滑了下来，终于落入了温暖的怀抱.   
被抱进浴缸里的小辅助缓过来劲，想到和前辈滚床单的事被男朋友发现还是后怕，但又被射了一屁股精液实在难受.  
试探性的洒了点水在给自己揉腰的人脸上，“喻文波，这样会怀孕的…”  
“生下来.”  
哼，看你大了肚子还会不会跑去和别人瞎搞了！


End file.
